The Collision of your Kiss
by Edjoe
Summary: What if Gee meets someone special to him, but finds out he's not the man of his dreams? Merard, Frikey, Frerard and more.
1. Chapter 1

THE COLLISION OF YOUR KISS

Chapter 1. Intro

It was a sunny bright day, and a special one for them both… It was finally, their last day at school; they were ready for some summertime, and so excited.

Mom: Hey, guys, you'll be late…

Kid: Can I have my breakfast now then?

Mom: Sure, sweetheart, but wake up your brother.

Kid: K, mom… Hey… wake up lazy ass…

Brother: Fuck you

Kid: Aw, c'mon Gee… it's the last day of school

*Cell phone rings*

'Gee': Hello?

Kid on the phone: Gee, I'm right here. Are you sure that you can do this?

Gee: Omg, right… I almost forgot it… I'll be there in a minute.

Gee's POV

This day… I almost forgot it… I've been planning it for months… I can't believe it is right here now… This day, I will tell him… He will know I love him so fucking much… I'm so sure of this, I don't care if people look at us, I just want everybody to know he's the best man in the world… He's my loved… And obviously, I want him to know it too. But… no, no… he'll say yes… Ray said that he'll say yes…

Gee: Sup Raymond

Ray: Sup Gerard…

Gerard: Well, not too much… Wanna eat something before we move on?

Ray: Yeah, I'm kinda hungry, bro… Where's Mikey?

Gerard: I don't know… Maybe drinking some coffee, I don't know.

Ray: K, let's go in…

It was a sunny bright day, and a special one for them both… It was finally, their last day at school; they were ready for some summertime, and so excited.

Shane: So…

Matt: So, what?

Shane's POV

I love him so much… Why can't he see how fucking much it hurts me? After all, that guy will never make him happy as I can…

Bob: Hey, guys… We are late… Can you walk a little faster?

Matt: Uhmm, okay.

Shane: Uh, Bob, can you let me talk to Matt alone?

Bob: *rolling his eyes* okay… Just don't be late.

Shane: Matt… are you sure you wanna do this? You know, uhmm..

Matt: I know what?

I just only knew I wanted this to go on forever, but I had to let it go… Just walked to steps back, and ran away. I don't know what he thought… but I hope he liked it. After all, I have to talk to him about this, know what he thinks of it. Of me… Of us.

Bob: Oh… my… gosh…

Matt: I… uh… Let's go to the school.

Gerard's POV

I was counting the hours, waiting for going home and tell him everything. He was there, looking at me… I smiled and he smiled back. Aw, how I love that smile. That shine on his eyes, that makes him look so alive… Just a few hours… And I'll be telling you how much I love you my dear…

Ray: Hey… What are you loo- oh… Him…

Gerard: Yes… Isn't he beautiful?

Ray: Uhm… dude, I can't say that, but if you say so…

Mikey: Hey, bro… Wanna eat something?

Gerard: I' not hungry, thanks Mikey…

Mikey: Okay.

Ray: Are you telling him?

Mikey: Tell me what?

Gerard: Uhm… No…

Mikey: Gerard, tell me what?

Gerard: Thanks, Ray…

Ray: Welcome n_n

Gerard: *rolling his eyes* Uhmm.. Mikey… first at all, I must apologize. You are my brother, and I know I should have told you first this… But see…

Mikey: Be clear, Gee

Gerard: I'm gay

Mikey: Okay bro n_n

Gerard: o.o Aren't you surprised?

Mikey: I'm too.

*Awkward silence*

My brother's gay? How didn't I notice?

Gerard: Cool…

Mikey: Is that everything?

Gerard: Well, nope. Today I'll say the guy I love, that I love him…

Mikey: Who is he?

"He" I said…

Shane's POV

"He" said Matt, pointing, and then waving at him. And while he did that, my heart broke into million pieces. Why? Why him? Why not me? I tried to contain the tears in my eyes, but I couldn't.

"Excuse me guys. I… uh… I gotta go to the bathroom" I said, and quickly got into the bathroom. I cried hard… trying to be silent so no one can hear me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. This is the best day ever

Matt's POV

He smiled and waved back to me… How cute is he. But, I'm still upset he spends more time with that guy… We were so close before… and he comes up and bam! Is his new "best friend forever"… ugh… I'm sick and tired of him fooling around MY friend… well, next boyfriend… if he lets me.

Gerard's POV

That guy… that blonde guy beside him… His new best friend. How I hate him… well, not hate him like hate… he's also my friend… But I hate those looks they give each other. It's like uhmm… How to explain this? Like he's flirting with him… But this day he'll know… He'll know who his boyfriend is. Well, not yet… I have to wait till he says 'yes'

"He'll say yes, right?" I asked, a bit unsure.

"Of course he will, Gee! I don't think he's too dumb to let you pass" said Ray.

"So, he's the one you like? Well, bro… Wanna know something? I don't think it's a good choice… But it's YOUR choice. If you like him, and he makes you happy, then I'll be here for you. And don't ever let him crash your heart… Or I will kill you and then I will kill him" said Mikey. Aww, Mikey… always the charmer!

*Cell phone rings*

"A message from him" I said looking at my cell phone. "Want 2 talk 2 u. 3:15 is ok?" I read out loud. I texted him back 'Ok. TTYL, then'

I waited, and waited, till the clock said 3:14pm… I was counting back the seconds… 3… 2… 1…

"Hi" I said…

"Uhmm… Hi Gee, how are you?" he said. How I love those hazel eyes… I wanted to just skip all and kiss him here, now… Kiss those cherry lips once and forever.

"Fine, thanks" I said

"Well, remember the text in the morning? Well, what I have to say is…"

"Lemme talk first… You know, uhmm… everything we've been throu-"I said but was cut.

"Hey guys, how are you?" said Bob, hugging us both.

"We're ok, Shane… Can you let us talk first?" he said

Shane's POV…

I didn't want him to say anything. I wanted him to be mine, only mine. He'll screw up his life if he tells Gerard he 'loves' him. Of course he doesn't. He loves me. He must love me.

"Uhmm, but Matt, remember you said we were going to buy some stuff for… uh-"

"Yes, Shane yes. But later, not now, okay? I'm talking with Gerard, about something really… REALLY IMPORTANT. Can you please, leave us alone?" Matt said.

"Ok…"

Matt's POV…

It's all like… like he was jealous… Jealous of Gerard. Like when I met him…

FLASHBACK

I was walking along with Shane and Bob. I moved from Dover to this town, it kinda sucked. No good looking guys, no big house. Just my old friends Shane and Bob. They cheered me up and made me laugh so hard, that I lost focus, and I hit someone. His pencil dropped to the floor, I stepped on it accidentally, and then fell on him. Aw, God… I just looked through that greasy hair two big emeralds, shining, making me blind. And before I got on my feet, I swear I felt something hard, beneath his pants.

Shane helped me, as Bob did with him… But if looks could kill, I can say Shane killed this guy like 100 times over.

END FLASHBACK

"So, what do you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, you know Matt… uhmm… would you… uhmm… will you… would you like to be my boyfriend?" said Gerard

I've been waiting for this… like million years… and now, he said it

"Well, I… can we go to my house, so I can answer? I'm feeling a little awkward with everybody looking at us" Fuck! What happen to me? I just needed to say 'yes'… But thinking well of it… This could be better than expected…

Gerard's POV

Oh my gosh, what will happen? Did I make something wrong? What if he says no? What if he just stops talking to me? I will never forgive me for doing this… Please, say yes Mattie, say yes…

"We're here" I said

"Yeah. Go in"

I was a bit nervous. I will faint if he says no. I sat down on the couch and waited for him. He went to the kitchen, maybe to drink some water. I waited, and felt a pair of hands on my eyes. Then, there was a kiss on my lips… He kissed me! OMG, I'm gonna die…

I was froze, but then I kissed him back and then I knew what his answer was. So, it's a yes! I've never felt so happy. I got up the couch and hugged him.

I kissed him again as we walked to his room. I closed and locked the door, and pushed him against the wall. Slowly I ran my hands beneath his t-shirt up and down.

"Wait… please, Gee" he said. I felt something hard between our crotches, and I swear it was not me. "Please Gerard, let's… let's take some air".

Matt's POV

I was so horny at this moment. Now I wanted him, in my bed, running my hands through that beautiful body, going through every inch of it. But I can't let it happen. Not by now.

We ran downstairs and watched a movie, then we ate something Gerard cooked and we heard dad coming. Gee was a bit nervous by now, and I told him to go home then. He nodded and kissed me, as dad was engulfed on the tv. By the end of the day, I slept with a smile in my mouth. I knew, this was the best day ever.

Gerard's POV

When his dad came, I ran to my house, not without kissing him. We're lucky his dad was so locked on the tv, and didn't noticed we kissed almost in front of his nose! I went home, happty of everything. I went to my room, as Mikey walked in.

"Hey dude, how's everything with Matt?" he asked.

"Well, you know… He said yes! Well, didn't say it, but mean it" I said, and told everything we did, as he listened to me like a little child listens to his father when he's telling him a story to sleep.

Then I looked into his eyes, and asked him, "Why you never told me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you were… gay"

"Because I was afraid of you rejecting me"

"You were wrong. I'll always accept you, even if you're gay or straight. You can be lesbian if you want and I will always accept you" we both chuckled.

"What I want you to know is that you are my beautiful brother, and I'll always be here for you whenever you want. I will always take care of you, even if you're not okay, I promise" I said, and he hugged me, and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night, Gee" he said

"Night, Mikey" I said and he left. I turned off the lights, and went to sleep.

"This is the best day ever" I whispered to myself, and slept.


End file.
